If Only For a Night
by midnightwriter95
Summary: This is a oneshot between Eragon and Arya. It takes place the night after their spar on the training field. Rated M for a reason!


If Only For A Night

Eragon lay on his straw mattress, deep within the midst of his waking dreams. He was dreaming of Arya of course. He saw her wonderful curves and full breasts in amazing detail. Her raven hair fell down midway to her back, and she was clad only in a short cloth dress. It hugged her frame tightly, accentuating her already perfect body. It stopped about halfway down her calves, showing off a wondrous amount of her luscious legs. Eragon craved her so badly. He felt his pants get tighter and he moved his hand down to stroke himself.

"Take this fucking cock Arya. Take all of me inside of you" He whispered huskily to himself. He severed the link between him and Saphira so he could have complete privacy in this one moment.

"Fucking take it. Ride it so hard. Fuck me Arya."

Eragon continued to stroke himself, getting faster and faster with every pump. Unfortunately for Eragon, he was so absorbed into what he was doing that he hadn't heard Arya approach.

Arya watched from the edge of his room as Eragon pleased himself to the thought of her. She was starting to get hot, and soon her hands were massaging her breasts.

"Yeah Arya. You want to taste my cock. Open up wide."

Arya's hands slid down her body and found her core. She was surprised how turned on she was. She slid two fingers inside of herself easily and she let out a low gasp. She continued to watch Eragon as he became fully erect, and a cloud of lust came over her. She started working her fingers in faster, admiring Eragon's stamina. She wanted him.

"Cum for me Arya. Cum all over my dick inside of you."

Arya couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her fingers and walked over to Eragon and put her fingers in his mouth.

Eragon's eyes snapped open. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew one thing. The fingers in his mouth tasted so good, so he sucked on them. Arya let out another moan and that's when he realized who's hand it was.

"Oh gods! Arya, I uh.. I didn't hear you approach." Eragon started turning crimson, wishing he was anywhere else but there.

Arya smirked and said "You did seem a little preoccupied."

Eragon turned an even darker shade of red. "Oh gods. Please forgive me Arya. I'm so ashamed."

Arya took Eragon's head in her hands and whispered in his ear "I loved it."

Eragon's head was spinning. Arya drew back and lifted her cloth dress over her head and tossed it to the floor, exposing her naked frame. Eragon's dick twitched as he looked, hungrily gazing at her, trying to memorize every inch of her.

Arya watched as pure lust filled Eragon's eyes. She never felt so beautiful and wanted in her life. Watching Eragon's eyes roam her body, drinking it all in, made her even wetter. She raised one eyebrow and said seductively "Well, are you going to continue staring? Or shall we have some fun?" Without waiting for his answer, she grabbed his hard member with her soft, delicate hands and began stroking it.

Eragon couldn't believe what was happening. He was completely mesmerized as Arya's hand was running up and down his length. An involuntary groan escaped him as she sped up a little. She smirked again and then she went down and kissed the tip, licking up all the precum. Eragon's eyes snapped shut in anticipation.

"Do you enjoy this Eragon?" She asked in a low purr.

"Oh gods yes Arya. I've wanted this for so long."

Arya smirked again and she licked her lips and relaxed her throat as she slowly started taking all of him into her small mouth. She got three quarters of him before she started gagging a little. Eragon loved the sound. It turned him on even more.

Arya continued stroking him as she started bobbing her head up and down his hard length. Eragon was moaning increasingly louder as her tongue coated his member. "Oh fuck Arya. You're so good at this."

Arya moaned, the vibrations rocking throughout Eragon's body. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled her up and said "I want to be buried inside of you." He watched as Arya's eyes widen and he grinned. He laid her on her back and slowly rubbed his dick against her wet pussy, loving how wet she was for him. He watched her squirm as he continued rubbing it, enjoying watching the look of pure ecstasy on her face. Then when she was least expecting it, he jammed his whole length into her.

Arya cried out from shock and pleasure. He was so big! He filled up all of her, and his tip punched her spot on just that first thrust. Her nails dug into his back making Eragon growl low in his throat. He waited for Arya's pussy to get used to him. It felt so good being so deep inside of her, feeling her pussy surround him. He started thrusting nice and slow and leaned down to Arya's ear.

"I've dreamed of this for so long. I'm going to make fucking sure this lasts." He punctuated his sentence with a deep thrust into her. It punched her right in her spot again and pleasure ran like an electric current throughout her body.

"P-p-please t-take me Eragon." Arya could barely speak. He was completely inside of her, and that was all she could think of. It felt so good.

Eragon whispered "With pleasure." And he leaned down further and started sucking and biting her neck. She cried out again, and Eragon picked up his pace. Arya was so wet that he was practically gliding in and out of her. He was thrusting it in deep and hard, and they both enjoyed every second of it. He left marks all over her neck from biting and sucking everywhere. He wanted her to remember this night. He wanted her to know that for tonight, she was entirely his. He fucked her so hard they broke the straw mattress, but they didn't stop. Eragon pulled out and forced Arya onto her hands and knees. He looked at her perfectly round ass and lined himself up with her entrance and wasted no time. He slammed into her once again. He grabbed her hair and pulled hard, jerking her head back. He smacked her ass repeatedly as he said "Who's fucking ass is this? Who's pussy is this? It's fucking mine, and it always will be. You love my cock inside you don't you?"

Arya could barely breathe. It's like Eragon knew exactly what to do to please her. She could barely respond. "It's.. All.. Y-your's Eragon. A-all your's." He loved hearing her say that, but it wasn't enough.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak fucking louder." At the end of every sentence he made sure to shove it in extra hard, hitting her in her spot each time. He was so long and large. Arya felt a pull in her stomach, and she knew it was almost time. She screamed out "It's all fucking yours!" Eragon grinned as he relished this moment. He pulled out and got on his back. "Fucking ride me, right now." Arya obeyed. She never liked being told what to do, but right now she'd do anything Eragon told her to. She loved being bossed around.

She got on top and hovered over him. She spread her pussy wide and slid over him. She watched as Eragon groaned again and got a sudden boost in confidence. She was in control now. She took all of him in her again and couldn't believe how he filled her up completely. She put her hands on his muscular chest and started riding hard and fast. Her ass was slapping against him and she was screaming his name over and over every time his massive cock was slammed into him. She loved this. Soon she started grinding on it and Eragon put his hands on her perfect ass again, slapping it hard. Arya could barely breathe. She was going to cum soon and she knew it. She was amazed at how long Eragon was lasting. She thought she'd go longer than him, but that wasn't the case. She felt her orgasm building, and she kept grinding his hard dick.

Eragon saw that she was gonna cum and flipped her over on her back again. "You don't control when you cum." He said. "I control it. I control you." He slammed himself into her, hitting her spot and she shattered right then. She screamed so loud that the rocks cracked. Eragon kept fucking her hard as she came, coating his dick in her juices. She sprayed it everywhere. Her orgasm ripped through her and left her completely exhausted and drained, but Eragon wasn't finished. He pulled out and put himself in her mouth and face fucked her.

"You like my fucking cock in your mouth don't you? Yeah, take it all in there. Do you taste yourself?" Eragon was loving this. He knew he was gonna finish soon, and he intended to finish inside of her. "Yeah, taste yourself and me. Suck on it. Lick it." Arya obeyed and she did her best to swirl her tongue around his tip and lick his whole length. Eragon was getting closer and closer, so he pulled out and went back in her wet pussy.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He whispered as he slammed himself into her once more. He grabbed one of her breasts and started massaging it as he sucked on the other. Arya could feel her second orgasm fast approaching. Eragon slammed into her spot again and she broke once more. This time Eragon joined her. He kept shoving his long dick into her while yelling her name and cumming deep inside her. He laid down beside her and she laid her head on his chest. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. This had been way better than any dream.


End file.
